<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наш неприметный герой by philippa, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068419">Наш неприметный герой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa'>philippa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, fix-it бессмысленный и беспощадный, ковид-ау, святочный рассказ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>как-то раз, блуждая по маггловскому Лондону, Рон Уизли набрел на паб, где играли в шахматы...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наш неприметный герой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор приносит искренние извинения реально существующему в Лондоне The Elephant and Castle Pub.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Паб назывался «Слон и башня». Впервые Рон забрел сюда в сентябре, после того, как Хьюго вслед за Розой уехал в школу. Гермиона будто только этого и ждала: стоило поезду скрыться из виду, как она с головой погрузилась в работу, а через полгода объявила, что собирается баллотироваться на пост Министра магии. Гарри к тому времени уже дослужился до Главного аврора, Джинни рулила спортивной колонкой «Ежедневного пророка», Рон… Что ж, Рон тоже работал – в магазине у Джорджа. Тот, надо отдать ему должное, отлично вписывался в окружавшую Рона компанию – он был гением, будто Мерлин или сама магия попыталась таким странным способом возместить его потерю. Ему было без разницы, что изобретать: дешифратор речи драконов или поющий ночной горшок. Джордж являл миру очередной шедевр, Рону предстояло поставить производство на поток и выдать партию товара, который можно продать в магазине. Работа была денежной, но не слишком интересной: знай вари себе зелья или маши палочкой сто раз кряду.</p><p>Такой была и вся его жизнь: размеренной, удобной и скучной. Хьюго предсказуемо распределили в Рейвенкло, Рози получала «Превосходно» по всем предметам, Гермиона выходила на финишную прямую в борьбе за министерское кресло: в один из таких пустых вечеров Рон вышел через «Дырявый котел» в маггловский Лондон и побрел куда глаза глядят. Через полчаса он увидел паб, на вывеске которого красовалась шахматная доска.</p><p>В «Слоне и башне» действительно играли в шахматы. После ему рассказали, что завсегдатаи ходят сюда по два и даже по три десятка лет, но тогда, в первый день, он просто потоптался у входа, толкнул дверь и вошел. Через час он выиграл свою первую партию.</p><p>Вскоре Рон обнаружил, что превратился в местную достопримечательность: компанейского, пусть и немного чудного парня, который никогда не проигрывает. Нет, ему случалось во время блица из-за маггловских неподвижных фигур не всегда реагировать вовремя и признавать поражение – но редко, действительно реже, чем любому другому посетителю. На Рождество в пабе устраивали турниры: когда он впервые принес домой первый приз – оловянную пивную кружку, – Гермиона ее осмотрела, а потом водрузила на почетное место рядом с фигуркой из пластилина, которую Хьюго подарил ей на День матери. Вырваться в паб перед Рождеством было нелегкой задачей: в магазине начиналась самая торговля, Джордж неизменно выдумывал что-нибудь этакое, а Рон часами осваивал и тиражировал очередную новинку. Хорошо еще, что последние лет десять ему не нужно было собственноручно расставлять товар по полкам!</p><p>Через год к первой кружке прибавилась вторая, а там и третья: эта далась ему особенно тяжело. Во-первых, из-за шустрого новичка, который попытался перебить у Рона титул некоронованного короля «Слона и башни», а во-вторых, из-за внезапного отпуска Гермионы. В один прекрасный день она объявила, что заказала на двадцать седьмое декабря портключ до Сиднея, потому что с этой работой у нее просто не найдется другого времени навестить родителей. Возможность провести само Рождество в Норе дорогого стоила: Рон оценил и согласился, но покрутиться накануне праздников ему-таки пришлось.</p><p>В пабе придерживались негласного правила: здесь царили шахматы. Можно было перекинуться словечком-другим о погоде, футболе и прочем подобном, но и только. Разговоры о политике и семейных проблемах не поощрялись: за этим строго следили постоянные арбитры. Сухонький, подтянутый мистер Макферсон, который откликался на прозвище Полковник, хотя в отставку ушел всего лишь старшим сержантом, смерил его взглядом и изрек: «Спецназ?». Рон припомнил свои полгода в Аврорате, неопределенно мотнул головой и удостоился увесистого удара по плечу. Чрезвычайно солидный мистер Сингх носил большой черный тюрбан: Рон при знакомстве рискнул поклониться, сложив ладони, как показывала когда-то Парвати, и заработал репутацию «хорошо воспитанного молодого человека, который уважает старших».</p><p>***</p><p>Вернувшись из Австралии, он добрался до «Слона и башни» только в начале февраля: паб был наполовину пуст, желающих едва набиралось на пять досок – ну да народу в это время года всегда приходило немного. Перед Днем святого Валентина ему опять пришлось вкалывать сутками, потом потребовалась помощь с ремонтом в Норе, потом… Словом, со вторым визитом он дотянул до марта и уже предвкушал новые победы, но не тут-то было. Вместо шахмат и пива его встретила запертая дверь и объявление на ней, гласившее: «Нам очень жаль, но в связи с пандемией паб закрывается. Надеемся, что разлука будет недолгой. Следите за информацией».</p><p>Рон постоял минут десять, тупо уставившись на дверь и впервые жалея, что не взял ни адресов, ни телефонов – да, он отлично знал, что такое телефон, и умел им пользоваться! За какой информацией нужно было следить? Где ее искать – прямо здесь или в каких-нибудь газетах? К счастью, эксперт по магглам имелся в ближайшем доступе.</p><p>– Пандемия? – устало повторила вечером Гермиона, приняв от него чашку с горячим чаем. – А откуда ты?.. Ах да, твой паб. Все в порядке, маги не болеют маггловскими болезнями – даже если ты брался за дверную ручку, тебе ничего не грозит.</p><p>Рон временами мог тормозить, но идиотом, вопреки распространенному мнению, не был. Слова «брался за ручку» и «маггловские болезни» многое проясняли, но…</p><p>– Погоди, в смысле, эта пандемия – как Черная смерть? Или потливая горячка? Разве магглы сейчас не умеют такое лечить?</p><p>– Черная смерть? Английский пот? – изумленно повторила Гермиона. – Ты в курсе, что это такое?</p><p>Рон хотел было сказать, что виноваты пятьдесят поколений предков, но вовремя вспомнил, что Гермионе не слишком нравится, когда он ссылается на свое чистокровное происхождение.</p><p>– Какой-то там Уизли видел, – махнул он рукой. – Знаешь, семейные хроники.</p><p>– Эта болезнь не настолько опасна, но да. Маги, как я сказала, ею заразиться не могут – так же как магглам можно не бояться драконьей оспы. Магглорожденные, например, спокойно продолжают контактировать со своими родственниками… Кстати, идея! Можно предложить им на время перевезти семьи в Хогсмид! Или хотя бы в Годрикову лощину! – Гермиона заметно повеселела. – Отличная мысль! А там, я надеюсь, его действительно научатся лечить.</p><p>– Его?</p><p>– Коронавирус. Он же ковид.</p><p>– Ага, – кивнул Рон, уяснив одно: ни турниров, ни уютных пятничных вечеров в ближайшее время не предвидится.</p><p>***</p><p>Он тосковал бы сильнее, если бы Гермиона не воспользовалась моментом и не припрягла его к своей новой инициативе. А проще – не пристроила бы на добровольных началах оборудовать жилье для тех родственников магглорожденных, которые согласились временно перебраться в безопасный магический мир. Джордж хмыкнул, посмотрел не без жалости и предупредил, что никаких послаблений не обещает. Рон не возражал: вслед за мартом грянуло первое апреля – день рождения близнецов, потом очередная годовщина Битвы за Хогвартс, и все это под соусом грядущих выборов, на которые Гермиона, конечно, опять выставила свою кандидатуру.</p><p>– А твои родители? – спросил ее как-то Рон. – Если они здесь поселятся, это же будет пример для подражания и все такое?</p><p>– Я предлагала, но они отказались, а я больше никогда… – она пожала плечами. – Честное слово, впервые рада, что они там, а не здесь: в Австралии ситуация намного спокойнее.</p><p>Май пролетел мгновенно, за ним началось лето: Рон наведывался к закрытой двери не реже двух раз в месяц и только в июле наконец-то дождался.</p><p>– Ну что, парни? – спросил полковник. – Живы-здоровы? У меня старший с семьей переболел… Тьфу ты! – оборвал он сам себя. – Все, забыли!</p><p>Мистер Сингх, соглашаясь, степенно склонил голову, увенчанную тюрбаном.</p><p>– Рональд, сыграем?</p><p>Рон кивнул, чувствуя, как расплывается в улыбке. Жизнь налаживалась.</p><p>Лето оказалось самым обычным: каникулы, уик-энды в Норе, посиделки с Гарри и Джинни, квиддич на заднем дворе, ежегодное августовское столпотворение в магазине. Чтобы не терять времени, Рон приспособился аппарировать в закоулок в двух шагах от паба. Баталии в «Слоне и башне» в этом году разгорались нешуточные: ему даже пришлось утихомиривать того шустрого юнца, внезапно решившего в ответ на поражение помахать кулаками. Полковник, вопреки всему, не лишил хулигана членства в клубе, а лучшим командирским тоном велел отправляться домой и проспаться как следует.</p><p>– Работы нет, – объяснил он. – Вот нервы и ни к черту. У тебя-то как, Рон? Держишься?</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– Ну и ладно. Еще по одной?</p><p>Рози перешла уже на четвертый курс, а Хьюго – на третий: стоя на перроне и глядя вслед уходящему Хогвартс-экспрессу, Рон готов был простить даже Скорпиуса Малфоя, который упорно путался под ногами и мешал нормально с ними попрощаться – из-за нахлынувшего вдруг чувства опасности. Вроде бы ничто не предвещало, и все-таки ощущение двадцати-с-лишним-летней давности не оставляло его несколько дней. Но время шло: миновал день рождения Гермионы, потом Хеллоуин, а ничего экстраординарного так и не случилось.</p><p>В ноябре Джордж объявил, что готовит очередную сенсацию, и уже через неделю, наложив на лабораторию самые сильные охранные чары, продемонстрировал новое изобретение. В самом деле, это было нечто невероятное – настолько, что Рону хватило бы и попроще. Джордж раздобыл где-то – а может, создал или вывел, он не вдавался – субстанцию типа плесени, которая питалась, по его словам, одними только звуками, а наевшись, излучала свет невиданной яркости и силы. В кладовой, где хранилось сырье, непрерывно что-то звякало, бренчало и ухало, рассыпала трели Селестина Уорбек, бесновались «Ведуньи» и даже доносились узнаваемые маггловские ритмы. Заслышав звуки, плесень начинала активно расти и переливаться всеми цветами радуги, а в тишине мирно гасла. Любому другому этого хватило бы: фасуй в подходящую тару да продавай с соответствующей инструкцией, но только не Джорджу.</p><p>Когда Рон заикнулся о чем-то подобном, тот скорчил рожу:</p><p>– Миленько. Но не круто, – и взмахнул палочкой. Под звуки бессмертного «Котла, полного крепкой горячей любви» колба на столе озарилась золотым светом, на котором медленно проступили ярко-красные буквы «Ронникинс болван». – Вот теперь хорошо.</p><p>– Ого, – только и сказал Рон. – Ого! Ты ее научил?</p><p>Джордж продержался секунд тридцать, потом все-таки ухмыльнулся.</p><p>– Ага, научил. Плесень. Всего лишь заклятье, но штучное. Спорим, все магазины на Косой аллее захотят такую вывеску? Торопиться не будем, сделаем пока несколько универсальных, – деловито добавил он, – ну, там «Счастливого Рождества» и все такое, а эксклюзивные будем продавать по двойной цене. А если с несколькими надписями, то еще накинем. </p><p>– И я это все должен?.. – жалобно начал Рон, уже понимая, что отвертеться не получится.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующие две недели он почти не спал и практически не ел. Чары увеличения, чтобы рассмотреть плесень вблизи – как выяснилось, состояла она из отдельных частиц, похожих на жирные кляксы неопределенно-серого цвета, – чары перемещения, заклинания для получения лучей разного оттенка в одной посудине, бесконечные опыты под музыку, от которой уже в ушах звенело…</p><p>– Джорджи! А лишнее как убрать?! Я переложил слегка, слова плохо читаются! Заклинание можно отменить?</p><p>– Не будь идиотом, Ронникинс. Экскуро Милиа! – Джордж взмахнул палочкой, изобразив нечто похожее на обычные очищающие чары, и надпись стала немного четче. – Убирает по тысяче штук за раз. Если не хватит, можешь повторить.</p><p>Рон уставился на брата:</p><p>– И все? Но они же вроде как живые? Кляксы?</p><p>– Не больше, чем шоколадная лягушка – она скачет, а ты ее ешь.</p><p>– Ну… ну ладно.</p><p>Удивительные Светильники Уизли расходились на ура. Даже Гермиона, поначалу заявившая, что у магглов подобные штуки можно увидеть на каждом углу, переменила мнение, получив в подарок уникальную тройную модель. Рон самолично трудился над ней аж два дня и довел дело до конца, хотя Джордж предлагал свою помощь. Чары очистки получались у него все лучше и лучше, Рон даже попробовал украсить надпись завитушками и росчерками, используя Экскуро Центум и прицельно убирая не по тысяче, а по сотне клякс за раз. «Грейнджер в министры магии!» – надпись рассыпалась фейерверком под звуки бурных аплодисментов. «Уизли навсегда!» – кружилась разноцветным водоворотом вторая: для нее нужно было пропеть «Уизли – наш король». Третья при звуке поцелуя без затей выдавала алое сердце на золотом фоне: Рон по-прежнему был верен цветам Гриффиндора, хотя понимал, что с фантазией у него не очень.</p><p>– А еще? – спросила Гермиона, когда сердце погасло.</p><p>– Больше пока не могу.</p><p>Гермиона чмокнула его – Удивительные Светильники сработали штатно, – и умчалась. Дети должны были приехать завтра, к Рождеству все было готово: Рон поспешно переоделся в маггловское и рванул в паб.</p><p>***</p><p>Паб был закрыт. На этот раз обошлись без объявлений: Рон для верности подергал дверь, огляделся в поисках хоть какой-то зацепки. Ничего. Рождественского настроения как не бывало. Место здесь всегда было не слишком людным, но сегодня улица с неживыми огнями вывесок и темными провалами окон казалась попросту вымершей. Входная дверь в доме напротив начала медленно отворяться: Рон вытянул из рукава палочку, затравленно прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене паба и ожидая невесть чего. На негромкое покашливание он едва не ответил Ступефаем и сдержался только чудом.</p><p>– Рон? Это ты? – полковник, опираясь на трость, спускался по ступеням. – Я в окно выглянул, смотрю – кто-то стоит, вот и решил проверить.</p><p>– Я это… – Рон замялся, запихивая палочку обратно. – Уезжал я, в общем. Не знал.</p><p>– Уезжал, значит? – полковник невесело усмехнулся. – Ну-ну. А нас, видишь, опять прикрыли. Да и черт бы с ним, – он покачал головой. – Аджит эту заразу подхватил. Его бы в больницу, а он ни в какую…</p><p>– Аджит?</p><p>– Сингх. И даже навестить не дают! – Он покосился на окна соседнего дома.</p><p>– Так он в этом доме живет? А вы – вон в том?</p><p>– Именно, потому мы сюда и ходим. Это тебе не лень по молодости тащиться с другого конца города, а нам, старикам, лишь бы поближе… И запиши мой номер, в следующий раз вернешься – позвонишь, а не вот это вот.</p><p>Рон засуетился, вынимая телефон и вспоминая, как добавить новый контакт, но справился и после короткого прощания двинулся прочь. Полковник смотрел ему вслед, так что аппарация исключалась: Рон дошел до угла, вывернул на Холланд-стрит, где всегда народу хватало, и даже успел сделать десятка два шагов, прежде чем его окликнули:</p><p>– Эй, мистер! Да, вы! Почему без маски?</p><p>Нервы сдали окончательно. Рон ринулся в ближайшую подворотню, спиной чуя за собой погоню, и с ходу аппарировал.</p><p>***</p><p>Дом встретил его веселыми зелеными огоньками – именно так Светильник отреагировал на хлопок аппарации. Рон прошел на кухню, достал было припрятанный огневиски, но пить настроения не было. Гермионе по должности полагалось знать, что пабы закроют – а с другой стороны, не обязана же она держать в памяти абсолютно все? Тем более то, что касается магглов? Он попробовал представить, как приходит в «Слона и башню» и не видит там мистера Сингха с его тюрбаном – и не смог. Черная смерть и потливая горячка, насколько он помнил, выкашивали магглов только так: если эта зараза была лишь немногим лучше, то под удар попадал и полковник, и тот шустрый юнец… и весь его, Рона, с таким трудом выстроенный кусок жизни.</p><p>Он покрутил в руках палочку:</p><p>– Акцио газеты про коронавирус!</p><p>До Гарри ему, самой собой, было далеко, но пара маггловских газет влетела в отверстие для почтовых сов и с шелестом улеглась на стол. С разворота на Рона смотрела клякса – точь-в-точь такая, как в Удивительных светильниках Уизли, только зеленая.</p><p>***</p><p>Полковнику Рон позвонил через два дня, изучив газеты вдоль и поперек и призвав для верности еще парочку. Он смутно помнил, как встречал на вокзале Рози и Хьюго, как все они вместе праздновали в Норе Рождество. Гермиона с трудом досидела до десерта и выглядела такой уставшей, что Рон под благовидным предлогом увел ее в бывшую свою комнату, заботливо укрыл одеялом и потихоньку свалил камином домой. Вернулся он только под утро. Подаренным светильником пришлось пожертвовать ради доведения до совершенства Экскуро Милиа. Припомнив маггловские статьи, он даже полез в старые учебники – посмотреть, не существует ли заклинаний с большим охватом, ничего не нашел и решил прибавить Максима или Ультима – хуже не будет. К утру от сердечек, «Уизли навсегда» и Гермионы-министра не осталось и следа.</p><p>В День подарков он с трудом дождался, пока все займутся свертками под елкой и воцарится всеобщий хаос, и отозвал Джорджа в сторону.</p><p>– Слушай, я там со своим Удивительным перестарался, он вообще перестал светиться.</p><p>Джордж вопросительно поднял бровь.</p><p>– Мне бы в магазин, всего на час, точно такой же сделать не успею, но хотя бы что-то взамен…</p><p>Джордж скептически его оглядел, пробормотал: «Темнишь, Ронникинс», выдержал драматическую паузу и наконец кивнул:</p><p>– Должен будешь.</p><p>– Прикроешь, если что? – только и пробормотал Рон, выскальзывая из комнаты и не сомневаясь, что Джордж сумеет превратить его отсутствие в отличный повод для шуточек в фирменном стиле. </p><p>***</p><p>Гермиона вернулась в свой кабинет, не дожидаясь Нового года. Никаких поездок в этом году не намечалось, так что дети – вся банда – проводили каникулы в Норе. Оставшись дома один, Рон дотерпел до полудня и набрал записанный недавно номер.</p><p>– Полковник? Это я, в смысле – Рон! Как там мистер Сингх?</p><p>Голос он узнал не сразу. Полковник говорил тихо и хрипло:</p><p>– Не знаю, парень. Не говорят – даже мне не говорят! Если вдруг что… – он вдруг закашлялся, в телефоне что-то захрустело, потом раздались короткие гудки.</p><p>Рон посмотрел на палочку в одной руке и телефон в другой, кивнул сам себе и не слишком уверенно двинулся к дверям: на доме Министра магии стояла неслабая защита.</p><p>***</p><p>Разбудил его телефонный звонок. Спросонья не соображая, на каком он свете, Рон кое-как продрал глаза и даже умудрился попасть пальцем в нужную кнопку на телефоне.</p><p>– Ронни! – прежним командным голосом орал полковник. – Аджиту лучше! Позвонил мне! Говорит, дышать легче! И я тоже… Знал же, нет у меня никакого ковида! – заявил он явно для тех, кто находился с ним рядом. – Вроде как будут еще наблюдать, но…</p><p>– Ага, – сказал Рон, плюхаясь на кровать: ноги не держали. Полковник продолжал что-то вещать, но отвечать сил не было. За окнами успело стемнеть: маггловские часы, подарок родителей Гермионы, показывали семь вечера. Получалось, проспал он часа три, не меньше – вырубился сразу, как только вернулся из Лондона. Одновременно держать чары невидимости и накладывать Экскуро Милиа Ультима оказалось тем еще дерьмом. Только сейчас до него дошло, что он натворил – сунулся к живому человеку с почти не отработанным заклятьем! Понятия не имея, сколько зеленых клякс может гнездиться в одном-единственном мистере Сингхе или полковнике Макферсоне! Оставалось надеяться, что Ультима сработает и уберет если не все подчистую, то хотя бы большую часть.</p><p>– Я очень рад, – проговорил он в телефон. – Очень. Можно связаться с вами через неделю? Узнать, как здоровье?</p><p>– Конечно, парень! – полковник звучно рассмеялся. – Ты же у нас вроде талисмана – позвонил, и мы сразу на поправку!</p><p>Рон положил телефон, пристроил рядом палочку и пошел на кухню: ждать Гермиону.</p><p>Эпилог</p><p>Премьер-министру Великобритании по должности полагалось быть осведомленным о существовании магического мира. Нынешний премьер исключением не был, но в преддверии сегодняшней церемонии чувствовал себя довольно неловко. Стоявшая перед ним приятная дама в длинном одеянии – кажется, у них оно называлось мантией, – вежливо улыбнулась. Дама занимала пост Министра Магии, а беспрецедентное мероприятие посвящалось магическому избавлению Британии от коронавируса – пусть еще не окончательному, но вполне достижимому.</p><p>Премьер еле удержался, чтобы не пригладить волосы – они никогда не ложились, как надо, так что пришлось сделать взъерошенную белобрысую шевелюру частью имиджа, – и повернулся к своей визави.</p><p>– Позвольте представить вам, – сказала та, – Рональда Уизли, изобретателя нового метода лечения ковид-19.</p><p>Рыжеволосый мужчина лет сорока в такой же долгополой мантии, высокий и тощий, шагнул вперед, знакомым движением потянулся к собственным волосам – и спохватившись, убрал руку, не донеся до цели. Премьер моргнул: на намеренное издевательство жест не походил, но неужели в подобные моменты сам он выглядел таким же идиотом?</p><p>– Для меня большая честь, господин премьер-министр… – забубнил рыжий, проговаривая явно вызубренный текст.</p><p>– Ну что вы, мистер… – премьер напрягся, – мистер Уизли! Счастлив с вами познакомиться! Разумеется, мы достигли больших успехов в создании вакцины, но полной победы можно добиться только совместными усилиями всех подданных Ее Величества – как, кхм, волшебников, так и нормальных.. то есть обычных людей. – Слова полились привычным потоком, премьер начал успокаиваться. – Теперь, когда метод получил распространение по всей стране и ваши… ваши коллеги успешно справляются с самыми тяжелыми случаями, я уверен, что еще до конца марта мы сможем… Если у вас есть вопросы, – закончил он, – буду рад на них ответить.</p><p>– Есть один, – сказал мистер Уизли: премьер заметил, что Министр магии попыталась украдкой наступить ему на ногу, но не преуспела. – Когда в Лондоне откроются пабы?</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>